In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a device for storing multiple air tools such as chucks, blow guns, connectors and the like.
Air chucks, blow guns and other air tools are produced in a large quantity having many styles and sizes. Although these devices vary in style and size, there are some common factors. That is, almost all include a ¼ inch female pipe thread into which most users install one or two common styles of disconnect plugs. “Style T” disconnect plug is known as an automotive design and “Style I-M” disconnect plug is an industrial design. The I-M plug design has been adopted by most coupler manufacturers.
Many tradesmen, craftsmen, auto mechanics, mechanics in general and other workers often require access to multiple air tools. Thus, there has developed a need for a device or storage arrangement which will enable ease of access to those tools while at the same time providing a means for storage which is secure and yet which may be portable.